Asmoth
"'' It never ends to amaze me, the arrogance of hum anity''" upon learning the details of the 456 invasion Asmoth is a demonic entity that was awakened when his human shell was nearly killed in the Tames house massacre. He is currently healing and starts hunting those conected to the 456 attack in revenge for nearly killing him. Physical appearance Few humans have seen his true form and lived to tell. Father Bernad; one of the few survivors of an attack by Asmoth painted a portrait of the demon. Despite it being an abstract painting the portrait is of a pale blue skinned man with dark hair and black eyes. When he feeds he can extend his nails and his teeth become sharp and similar in appearance to a Nostrovite. When in human form he keeps himself concealed and due to years of caution no one knows what his human form looks like. Aliases Due to his long life span he has aquired many other names and titles some wich include: *The Dark One *Silent Doom *Flesh Eater *Mr Tonai *Mr Grey﻿ Abbilities Asmoth posess several abbilities wich include: *Telepathy: He can read minds and memories of indaviduals and his abbility is more powerfull the closer he is to a target. He can also use the abbility to contact other demons. *Dream manipulation: Asmoth can enter a person's dream and can metally underming and even mentally damage a person with this power. *Enhanced stregth: Asmoth is stronger than a normal human. *Regeneration: Asmoth is capable of healing any injury he sustain. The speed of recovery depends on how much he has fed. Weakness When his hunger is at its peak Asmoth will lose most higher brain functions becoming little more that a dangerous animal. This makes him easy to outsmart and lead in to a trap.﻿ Hunger Normally Asmoth hibernates has a human with no knowledge of his demonic nature, however every once in a while his demonic half will awaken to feed. By this point the human identiy is supressed by the demonic nature and the creature developes a craving for human flesh. At first it takes the easy sources of meat such as corpses but has his hunger gets worse Asmoth will turn to live victims. He is known for devouring his victims alive. The hunger can last last from a few days to sevral months depending on his physical condition. When weak it genrally lasts longer. Though the mechanism behind his hunger is unkown, Martha (who believes they are dealing with an alien) beleives it to be some hold over from his ancestors or a mental disorder. Personality Initially coming off as polite and cultured Asmoth hides a darker, malevolant personality beneath a calm exterior. He has a level of disdain for humanity; thinking them to be little better than a food source for himself and his kind. He finds human relegious beliefs and history amusing; claiming that the Witch trial were probably one of the few times humanity actualy had any real clue about the darker side of their planet. Asmoth enjoys undermining his opponents or victims with his telepathy and will torment indaviduals with his powers sometime just for the sheer amusement of it. He finds the idea of Jack's imortality amusing and the perfect toture for a human. Explaining that long life and imortality is easy for a demon because they have no humanity that leads to attachments and emotional pain when they are lost. He is even able to temporay knock Jack's confidence by mentaly disguising himself as Jack's former lovers and assosiates to torment him. History Asmoth is incredibly old and his true age is unkown. He claims to have witnessed much of man's early history including the Salem Witch Trials and hinted that the Jack the Ripper murders may have been one of his feeding cycles. In 2009/2010 he was in a hybernation cycle when his human side was poisoned by the 456 toxin and was presumed dead. Several days later Asmoth's personality arseted control after he used much of his stored energy to purge the toxin from his body. With the mourge isolated and under quarentine for several days he fed on some of the corpses before escaping. After about a week the creature begins hunting down people involved in the 456 six cover up; first low level employes before going after those with more knowledge in revenge for nearly killing him. Many intended victims are killed over a distance through the demon's telepathy while others are plagued with horrible nightmares of what is coming for them. Torchwood becomes aware of him when several bodies of high ranking indaviduals in the 456 conspiracy are discovered. At first glance they seam like simple murders of Weevil attacks. Things change when Martha Jones is kidnapped and Mickey is badly beaten. Gwen gose to se him in hospital and is warned by a strange nurse that what ever she has got her self in to it will kill her. Martha meanwhile is personally interogated by the demon in the guise of her former fiance for knowledge of the Torchwood team. Asmoth is allready aware they are on to him and wants to know all he can about them. Quotes "Humans think themselves so noble, but if you have been around as long as I have you will see evidence to the contrary...." "Demons is such a harsh word, I prefer to think of myself and my people has silent partners in this enterprise we call the world" "Careful who you threaten Mrs Williams﻿.... I can be very creative with blade if you get my meaning" "When I looked at the world after the "incident" I thought it was crying" "Have you read the Gospel's? they are very good comedy for human litreture" "Your Imortal Captain is a child compared to me" "Imortality is easy Captain, if you dont have humanity weighinng you down" "I have seen many things in my time but a human with Imortality.... its beautiful, the demon who curssed you must have truly vexed by your arrogance" ﻿ Category:Villains